Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by itsonlylove91
Summary: Austin and Ally meet eachother in a hallway. Will they fall in love?


_**This is extremely fluffy. It might provoke cavities because of its sweetness. You can send me the dentist bills. **_

_**I apologize in advanced for the ending, kind of rushed and awful. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, sometimes I wish though. (I could do something about that hair). Kiss Me and Everything Has Changed does not belong to me either. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet…"<em>

_Austin._

"Dude, you're staring her again" I heard my best friend's voice reprimand me again for like the thousand time today, but I just couldn't help it, she was gorgeous and she looked amazing this particular day.

Okay, she _always_ looks amazing.

"You think she noticed that I was looking at her?" I asked, he just shook his head and continued with his lunch. I sighed and went back to looking at her, this was becoming a little unhealthy but how can you stop liking someone that has never looked at you before and you haven't even talked to?

_Pretty easy some people may say._

This was so much difficult than everything I had ever done before, she made me a nervous wreck and it wasn't like she was a popular cheerleader and me the band geek who worshiped her in every way, or like if I was embarrassed of my crush on her because I was the super-hot popular jock and she the silent and shy girl on the hallways. We were just two normal students who had never met before and went to the same high school.

Maybe it would have been easier if our story was as cliché as the ones I mentioned before, like a teen movie or a book, but it wasn't one of those and I definitely wasn't brave enough for just go and talk to her.

The school bell rang and I went up and throw my whole lunch in the trash, I needed a game plan, but how could I just do it? I couldn't just come up to her and tell her I had a crush on her, or how beautiful her eyes were, or how amazing I thought she was even though I didn't really know her.

As I walked to my next period everything was playing in my mind, how we could go on dates and how I take her to ice cream and walking her home, standing in her porch and looking straight to those beautiful chocolate eyes and how the wind would make a strand of hair fall to her face and I would be fast enough to pull it aside and tuck it behind her ear, brushing her blushing cheek. I was dreaming so badly that I forgot for a moment that I was actually still in the hallway when I bumped into someone, a petite frame that was going to be on the ground if it wasn't because of my rapid reflexes.

I looked down to see who the unlucky lady was, when I saw a pair, no wait, _the pair_ of chocolate eyes staring back at me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind…"_

_Ally_

I was talking to Trish about our plans for later when I felt that someone bumped into me, someone big, tall and very muscular; I almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for him. I felt how his arms wrapped around me, steading me, not letting me fall.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks when I blushed, my eyes wide open at the shock of the sight in front of me, two brown eyes looking back at me, and I could even see some golden flecks in them. I felt how his grip in my waist tightened and a smile crept in his face. He was gorgeous and I was wondering how I never saw him before.

"Are you okay there?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes. I nodded since, apparently, I couldn't find my voice. He then smiled at me again and helped me stand in my feet, but I had to hold onto my locker when I felt my knees wobble. I smiled softly at him as he kept looking at me, not saying a word.

"Austin! Dude! You are late to class!" a redhead said to the boy in front of me as his eyes widened a little at the sight of me, something that I couldn't understand.

"Coming!" the blond said grabbing his backpack "Sorry about the bumping in the hallway thing"

"It's okay" I said, my voice with a bit squeaky, I didn't know what was happening to me.

"It was really nice to meet you…" he waited for my name and if it had been another boy I would have given him a fake one or ignoring the lingering question but with those eyes I just couldn't.

"Ally" I found myself saying while I extended my hand for a handshake. I started to blush a little when I realized what I was doing. I was about to pull back my hand when he grabbed it with his, tightening his hold a little.

"Dude, Come on!" the red head yelled at him again while he pulled him away from me.

"It was nice to meet you Ally! See you around!" he yelled while his friend was walking him to his class.

I stared a little to the hallway he disappeared to, smiling to myself when I felt a nudge from Trish who was next to me.

"He's a cutie" was all she said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the winds blows so hold me in your arms"_

_Austin_

The one thing I love about high school that I didn't know are the hallways, you know those packed paths inside the school where you can bump into anyone, those have started a lot of epic love stories in books and movies. And for the first time ever, my life seemed right out of one.

Since that time where I was face to face with the love of my life, don't judge I _know_ she is, I've bumped into Ally a total of 10 times.

I wanted to be all casual you know, we casually met each other, we hung out casually and she casually falls in love with me. But when we met each other everything felt awkward.

"Hey Ally!" I said to her as I saw how her cheeks turned a shade of red as usual; I was hoping that that was a good sign.

"Hi Austin, how are you?" her voice was soft as silk and I remembered how much I loved hearing her speak, she smiled at me and I think that instead of butterflies you usually feel I might have elephants stomping inside of me. But I saw something in that smile of her, that beautiful smile that made my heart rate speed a thousand miles per hour, the usual happiness that she had was not there.

I stood close to her and I wondered if it was too early in our short relationship to hug, because even though she hadn't said anything I knew she needed one. We talked to each other and to our best friends and we stayed very close, she was leaning to me almost touching but not quite yet.

I wanted to ask her if she was fine, if there was anything I could do to help her but the bell rings and she was already at the end of the hallway waving her hand at me. I stared at the spot where she already disappeared to wondering what was wrong and what could I do to make it better.

After school I had to go and help my parents at the Moon Mattress Kingdom, yeah you know the one; _there's no hassle in our castle_ (insert cheesy hand wave here). I was walking through the mall when I saw the most awesome music store I had ever seen and even if I was already late for my parent's store, I really wanted to take a look.

Sonic Boom was a huge two story store filled with instruments and music everywhere I looked. I was scanning the beautiful guitars the store had to offer when something more beautiful caught my eyes; it was those pair of brown eyes that I couldn't get out of my head.

Ally's brown eyes were glued to the cash register on the counter, ringing various customers, a breathtaking smile on her face. And she caught me off ward again, just like she always did.

I started walking toward her to greet her when an older woman took her place and started talking to her again, there were no more customers on the counter. Ally's body was stiff and it was clear that she didn't want to have a conversation with that woman, whoever she might be.

Ally's peachy cheeks turned a bright shade of red after something this lady said to her, but it was not the embarrassment red like when I said something to compliment her. She turned her head to one side blocking my spying, her hair falling around her face, blocking her from my prying eyes.

I just wanted to know what was wrong.

She just said something else to the woman and turned around, leaving her alone at the counter, leaving the store quickly.

So I walked behind her trying really hard for her noticing me, she walked faster and faster in each step. She was clearly sobbing, her shoulders moving up and down in irregular breaths, she turned in a corner and for a moment she was out of my sight, we were in a spot in the mall, where I remembered there was a small pond, I ran and turned the same corner and found her.

She was sitting at a small bench, facing the small pond, her hands on her face wiping away the tears that had already fallen. I slowly walked towards her, trying to not make any sound, I sat next to her and pulled her closer to me, I felt her tense up for a moment and relax a few seconds later, her arms circled my wait and she hugged me tighter, her face burred in my chest.

"Austin, I don't know how you found me but I'm so glad you're here" she said softly a few minutes later, I just nodded and held her tight.

I just wanted to make her feel good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_And your eyes look like coming home…"_

_Ally._

Life's not perfect, I already knew that, of course that didn't stop me in thinking that maybe it could be. My life was awesome with Austin in it, not that he told me he felt something for me but I did and just having him close to me was making me feel like I was in cloud nine; and until a few weeks ago my family life was pretty close to perfect, until one night mom and dad sat together in the kitchen table and told me that they were getting a divorce and my mother was going to Africa.

The next few days I felt like a ghost, nothing mattered much to me, school was a great distractor, I didn't think about the divorce too much, my friends keeping company and making me smile, when my house felt all cold and I felt completely alone.

My dad's store was my heaven in earth, the music was floating everywhere and incredible enough it felt more like home that my house in these days. Today was a hard day, my mom and dad were fighting on the practice room meanwhile I attended the store downstairs; I plastered a smile trying to ignore the fainting yelling coming from upstairs.

I walked slowly to the counter to ring a few customers that were in line when I saw my mom coming to the counter, I knew she wanted to talk to me but I refused any time alone with her; I knew that she was the one responsible with their divorce and I knew that she wanted me to live with her when she came back from Africa far away from Miami. She waited until there were no more customers to talk to me.

"Ally please, we have to talk this through, I think it's better for you to move with me when I come back, it gives you time to say good bye to your friends and start again with me" she said to me, her pleading eyes trying to confuse me and convince me to go with her.

"Mom, why would I want to say goodbye to my friends? Please don't make me go, this is my home." I lowered my head, not wanting to see the pain in her face. I wiped my eyes from the non-shed tears that were threaten to fall. I gulped and turned around, walking away from her.

I just needed some time to think, to make sure that what I was doing was right, because I wanted to stay, don't leave this city.

I reached the mall pond and sat on the bench, watching Pickle the goose made me feel calmer, it relaxed me in ways that I couldn't understand. I was trying really hard to not cry but just the thought of leaving my dad, Trish and everyone else here made my heart ache, it felt like if someone was trying to pull it out off my chest, ripping me apart in the process.

I felt someone sitting next to me and I was ready to leave, not wanting anyone to see me like this, when I felt a pair of warm arms circling me, hugging me close. Tensed up a bit, not knowing who the arms belonged to, but when I felt the arms pulling me close I just knew who he was, because I already had been in an embrace like this. So I hugged him back, pleading for him not to leave me.

"Austin, I don't know how you found me but I'm so glad you're here" I said in a sob, I just felt him nod and I couldn't help it anymore, I left the tears come out, because bottling my feelings was not helping me and he was here and he made me feel warm and home.

_He felt like home._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck…"_

_Austin._

The dim lights in the room made a very comfortable atmosphere, it was kind of romantic, the way I had pictured in my mind, the way Ally deserved it.

After the divorce thing with her parents, she had been so sad that I needed to do something to cheer her up; I couldn't see her that way anymore. I called Trish and Dez to help me plan something that made her feel better.

But after the afternoon that we spend the four of us together, I decided that maybe we could do something only us. The two of us.

As I opened the door to my house I grew extremely nervous, what should I do? Maybe this was a mistake, my mind was playing against me. But when I turned around and I saw her, looking at me, being her amazing shy self. I cleared my throat and opened up the door completely letting her in.

We walked together to the living room and we sat together in the living room, her strawberry scent filled my senses, feeling her so close to me never felt so right. I could feel her warmth even if we were not touching each other. We sat without talking for a few minutes, just sitting there in my couch, not even looking at the other.

"Can you play me a song?" she asked me shyly, I could see that adorable blush on her cheeks, biting my lip I nodded and stood up, walking up to the stairs to get my guitar, I was back a few minutes later and sat in front of her.

"Do you have something in mind?" I asked her softly, but she shook her head and told me no.

I started playing a few chords thinking in already in a prefect song to play, softly the chords of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran started playing and I could see the little smile in her lips.

Me sitting in front of her, playing this song to her felt perfect. Like this is how everything was meant to be. Looking right into her eyes I knew that I had to let her know how I felt, because maybe I won't see her again, because this was the moment, I could feel it, I could see it in her eyes.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
><em>_you wanna be loved__  
><em>_you wanna be loved__  
><em>_this feels like falling in love__  
><em>_Falling in love__  
><em>_we're falling in love__…__ "_

Suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against mine own, I didn't respond at first out of surprised, I was shocked but pleased and before she pulled away I grabbed her by the head and deepened the kiss, it felt like my head was spinning, butterflies, fireworks everything. After what it felt like forever, we pulled apart, I placed my forehead with hers and stared to her eyes, she smiled at me and sang:

"_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

_I'm in love now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crappy ending I'm so sorry. Now I kind of regret posting this. <strong>_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you for reading**_


End file.
